Natural Instincts
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Sequel to Puppy Instincts. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgiven Kagome for the Puppy incident, what happens when a new evil emerges? Will they get over the incident or will evil prevail? Sesshomaru/Kagome, Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Title: Natural Instincts  
>Chapter: Prologue<br>Author: The Silent Black Violin/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)

Beta; LunaRainGlimmer/EmeraldStarFire (DeviantArt)  
>Rating: T but will Progress to M later.<br>Characters: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
>Genre: RomanceGeneral  
>Warnings: ViolenceGore  
>Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha... duh! If I did I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha fanfiction XD<br>Summary: Sequel to Puppy Instincts. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgiven Kagome for the Puppy incident, what happens when a new evil emerges? Will they get over the incident or will evil prevail?

"May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future" ~ Unknown

-XxX-

Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru lunged at her; her mind clicking as she swiftly ducked out of the way and he went over her. She watched as he gracefully fell into the well, as she heard a piercing scream from inside the well Kagome got up from her comfortable position on the floor and peered down into the well. Watching as he gracefully twirled with his poison whip sending the black demon down, a bit of blood spurted onto his tailored suit but it didn't seem to perturb him.

"Um... Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. _I really don't want to have his attention; he seemed determined on almost killing me before! What am I saying... almost... he would've killed me if I hadn't of moved! Then he got distracted and went to kill the black demon thing..._ Kagome stiffened as Sesshomaru elegantly jumped out of the well and moved towards Kagome, backing her into a corner.

"As I have mentioned before, I has been waiting five hundred years to tell you... I cannot believe how you treated me as a puppy! Honestly wouldn't you realised with the markings that it was me? How can you be that thick headed... is it your mortality that makes you slow or is it just you?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

Kagome knew his patience was ice thin, she mentally laughed at the analogy. Honestly she didn't know how to respond; which in the presence of the ice lord was not a good thing. Kagome tried to raise her anger but it just didn't work, she sighed. "I just... I... didn't know what came over me, you were just adorable as a puppy and I don't know... I thought the markings were just a coincidence! So I am dense sometimes! What does my humanity have to do with anything?" Kagome yelled the last, anger finally stirring in her.

"Hn... your anger will not serve you well at this current moment... you could not have insulted me higher unless you dressed in me in your foolish dog clothes" Sesshomaru sneered " treating this Sesshomaru as a common house pet, you should've known this was coming... "Sesshomaru smirked as he said the last bit and held his hand out as a snake-like creature leapt from it.

Kagome wailed as the creature wound its way around her wrist and bit on it, it looked like a bracelet and it was meant too she suspected. Kagome instantly felt a shock of pain go through her veins, crumpling to the ground in pain. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the knowing smirk on his lips, his eyes had a quick emotion go through them, but before Kagome could decipher it, it was gone.

"At anytime you mention what happened in the past, or anyone's names from the past you will get the distressing shock; unless of course you talk to me, then it may stop, but you can mention me as I am now... depending on how you address me... oh and you can't take it off, so you can stop trying" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine and stopped tugging at the creature-bracelet thing; she didn't like feeling as if someone may have some control over her. Kagome felt the sadness wash over her, she wanted to go back and see her sisters smiling face and the pervert that was like a brother to her, and most of all her adoptive son, Shippou... how would they all of felt once Kagome never came back through the well? _I am going to miss Kaede also... _Kagome sadly thought.

Tears rolled down her cheeks without her realising it and she couldn't help but feel remorse for the life she left behind. "You asshole" Kagome fell to the ground, another shock of pain going through her veins. She saw Sesshomaru smirk and she knew he was waiting for her to address him as 'Lord Sesshomaru'. _Pfft the only thing I shall address him as lord of is Lord of the Iced Assholes. _Kagome had to stifle a giggle.

_I wonder what happened to that little girl; uh Rin was it? I wonder what happened to Inuyasha... and Sango and Miroku... _Kagome thought absentmindedly then sighed she wanted to ask Sesshomaru all these questions but it seemed almost impossible; considering she didn't want to obey his wishes; she liked being her own woman. She got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes and walked out of the Shrine which stored the well, leaving Sesshomaru alone.

She knew he would come and find her later, so why play this pathetic little game with him now? She needed time to come up with a comeback plan and how to ask Sesshomaru properly without her gag reflex acting up.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru sighed; he hadn't seen Kagome in two weeks. He wanted her to conform to his demands; after all it was what she had made him do in a way. He growled at his natural instinct and swivelled his chair around to glare out the window to Tokyo, he may have been on the seventy second floor but that didn't mean a thing to him when he was annoyed.

_This Sesshomaru is going to have to go chase down this retched woman. I however believe today is her last test; she will go home straight away and want to rest. _Sesshomaru smirked, he knew he would be able to go to her house and talk to her, after all it was detrimental to be friends with her mother after he realised he would need to see her again.

Sesshomaru sighed for the umpteenth time and stood up behind his lovely lacquered desk and decided he would have to see Kagome now. Sneering as walked to the elevator, after he pressed the button he stood there impatiently. Once the elevator arrived he got in and hit the button for the underground parking level. As the elevator made its slow decent down stopping now and then for the odd person to get on, Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement that he saw them.

_The paper work shall be piled up to my eyeballs by the time I am back... _Sesshomaru thought mutedly. He really hated paperwork and he thought being the president of a company may give him a little bit of leeway on the crap which is commonly known as paperwork. Feeling the corners of his lips curve up the tiniest bit as the elevator got to his stop after a few torturous minutes.

Clicking the button on his key to open the doors to his black Mercedes, Sesshomaru faced the fact that he might as well get a decent car because he had the money to spend... and he liked to go fast, well that was a bit of understatement as he sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. Sesshomaru knew he was probably terrifying behind the wheel and more than likely it was safer to be out of his way.

Five minutes later he arrived at the shrine and almost caused several car crashes but that hardly mattered. As he ascended the stairs up to the shrine he realised he didn't know how to go about getting his way, he only knew he couldn't have Kagome's mother there that would be a mighty big problem and not to mention hole in his plan. Knocking politely three times on the door he waited until the door opened.

"Oh Hello Mr. Tashio was it? What brings you to our shrine today? I was just about to go run some errands." Mrs. Higurashi asked politely.

Sesshomaru smiled, this was almost to perfect. "I just wished to talk to your daughter for a bit, if you would be so kind, Mrs. Higurashi"

He watched as she blushed slightly and told him that would be fine as long as he didn't mind she had to go run the errands and pick up her father. Sesshomaru felt he didn't need to know the details but was still polite, as a proper gentleman should be. He smiled as she quickly made him a cup of tea before she ran out the door. Sitting on the lounge quietly as he sipped his tea, he waited for his prey to willingly and unknowingly come to him.

It didn't take her as long as he expected however she did walk straight past him into the kitchen then back halfway up the stairs before he spoke, deciding to alert her to his presence. "Oh you really are monotonous and blind!" Sesshomaru said mockingly. He smirked as she stomped back down the stairs and went to yell at him, she got halfway through calling him an ass and pain struck her to the floor.

"Honestly... haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Sesshomaru commented with a smirk. Looking into her cerulean eyes he knew when he saw abhorrence there, he knew it would happen but he just wanted her to learn the first lesson of many about dealing with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Of course I have Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome scoffed as a slight amount of pain went through her, he knew she only got a small amount because she used his proper title. "So why are you here? Do you want me to ask you questions so you have an advantage over me, knowing stuff I don't and keeping me in the dark?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hn" Was the only thing Sesshomaru said to reply to her question, she knew what he wanted her to do so why should he use the time to reply.

"Fine! I hope I get at least a few answers from you!" Kagome retorted "What I want to know oh mighty lord Sesshomaru is what happened to Inuyasha?"

"He lived" He felt he didn't need to extend on the answer anymore.

Kagome scoffed and asked the next question. "What happened to Sango and Miroku?"

"They lived a long life and had four children"

Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru knew she knew he wouldn't extend on the answers because he wanted her to talk to him more.

"Okay... what happened to Shippou? Is he still alive?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru realised she extended on the question, which meant she was learning. "He lived, he is currently working for me" Sesshomaru stated.

"Hmm okay... what happened to Rin and Jaken?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, he didn't want to look back at those memories. _Why would she care about that annoying little imp and my old ward? _Sesshomaru asked himself, he always hated thinking about those few years. "They died... thanks to someone you know well... They went a little crazy after you left... think hard on it Kagome... who would you know turn evil because you left?" Sesshomaru said a little quicker then he would've liked.

"Wait! What... do you mean... someone I once knew became evil?" Kagome's mask faulted a little as she said the last word.

"You really are a dense girl... yes someone did... not someone you'd expect however" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the living room and out the front door. He didn't want his mind to wander back to that day. He passed Kagome's mother and said polite goodbyes and made his way to his car, hoping in and speeding off towards where his old Castle once proudly stood.

Forty minutes later he was there, his now new house standing strong and proud. He turned off the engine and got out of the car.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru patrolled his land like normal, taking an extra detour to make sure there were no rogue demons going to enter his lands. Unfortunately he found a couple and it made his patrol last twenty minutes longer. _This Sesshomaru thought it would be safer and quicker to leave the foolish imp and the ward there... however Ah-Un is always needed. _Sesshomaru hoped on the dragon to get back to his castle, his home.

He stilled the dragon about two hundred yards away from his castle, he raised his head and sniffed; blood and smoke filled his nostrils, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Stilling the dragon he made it stay there while he used a bit of extra speed to get to the castle faster. He came to a sudden stop as soon as he saw the castle, it was burning and most of it was ripped apart, his servants were scattered about, lifeless and organ less from what he could tell by the stench.

Sesshomaru felt the prick of tears at the back of his eyes, quickly blinking he stopped the tears and raced towards the castle at inhuman speeds, while the heat from the castle was almost unbearable he heard the faint sound of a heartbeat. Racing towards the faint flutter of the heartbeat he found the source, the imp; was crouching over the torn apart body. Picking up the Imp he left the castle before it all crashed down in a heap of smoke and flames.

"My lord" he heard Jaken say wheezily, always formal no matter what state he was in.

"Jaken... what happened?"

He heard the imp cough before he continued "As you know lady Rin had come to give birth to the child, just as she was about to start giving birth there was a huge crash and people started screaming. Rin panicked and passed out as her husband left to see what made the sound, a few seconds later there was blood curdling screams ... I didn't see the assailant as what I assume, was a he came through and cut off all Rin's limbs... then set his sights on me."

Sesshomaru felt the tears fall down his cheeks and on to his servant; he looked down at the imp as he took his last shuddering breath and died. Sesshomaru screamed as silent tears dripped down his face, all he and his father worked for was destroyed; his anger was phenomenal.

-XxX-

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew who destroyed most of his foundation; destroyed everything he had lived for. _I need Kagome to extract my revenge on this person... _He just hoped Kagome managed to see who the traitor was before he managed to turn her to his side. _If that happens well I am rather fucked... actually I would be fully fucked._

Sesshomaru sighed and hoped Kagome could see the truth behind his words.

-XxX-

AN; I hoped you all liked this! I know it's a bit different from Puppy Instincts but I feel this is the more adult aftermath... I mean how could anyone know who would go crazy? Who did go crazy and slaughter everything Sesshomaru held dear? Who could do it and get away with it and still be at large? Well I know :) It could be ANYONE... cause think... everyone was good at one point ;)

I _**VERY MUCH APPRECIATE REVIEWS**_... if I get a significant amount of reviews I will continue this... I never meant to make the prologue this long but it sort of happened! So if you want to see more... **REVIEW** PLEASE :) I am sorry I tried my hardest to beta it myself... I hope you like it regardless of a few mistakes!


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Natural Instincts  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: Chapter One  
><strong>Author<strong>: Burning In The Dark/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T but will Progress to M later.  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/General  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence/Gore,  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I Do NOT own Inuyasha... duh! If I did I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha fanfiction XD  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sequel to Puppy Instincts. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgiven Kagome for the Puppy incident, what happens when a new evil emerges? Will they get over the incident or will evil prevail?

Quick note; for this to work out how I want, it means there won't be battles and all that! So sorry if the chapter seems a bit slow... I promise I am leading up to a shock! Suspense has a price... so sorry people!

**Ooooh people we see a much hated Antagonist in this chapter! :O**

Previously;

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew who destroyed most of his foundation; destroyed everything he had lived for. _I need Kagome to extract my revenge on this person... _He just hoped Kagome managed to see who the traitor was before he managed to turn her to his side. _If that happens well I am rather fucked... actually I would be fully fucked._

Sesshomaru sighed and hoped Kagome could see the truth behind his words.

~xXx~

Kagome sighed, it had been two weeks since she and Sesshomaru had that chat; she couldn't get it out of her mind. _Someone had killed Rin and I am supposed to know who would go insane without me there... well there is a list of possibilities... _Sighing for the umpteenth time and throwing her pen down in frustration, she couldn't figure it out; she wrote many a list and then wrote a page each on why they would go insane.

Wracking her brain for two weeks trying to figure this out and decide which universities to apply for and what course to do. Debating between two very interesting and challenging subjects; Kagome let the decision invade her thoughts _I think I rather do nursing... that way at least I know I will be helping people instead of being a burden on society. However Japanese history would be fun and help me get more of an insight... I know! _Kagome thought with dawning realisation. _I will do both things!_

Kagome felt liking letting her head fall on the desk, hard. She knew that this would be very strenuous work on top of looking after her family. _I couldn't believe it... grandpa has fallen ill! This is the first time it's happened in years... Now I am responsible for Souta and cooking... poor Mama... _Kagome sighed, thinking of how her family came under hardship in the past week... her mother had hurt herself just after taking up a new job, her grandfather had fallen ill, Souta was starting High school and she had to find a job to pay for university.

She decided it was probably a good idea to start dinner before her mother got home, so she could relax and hopefully heal her injury. As she was preparing a simple dinner of pumpkin miso soup, she cut the pumpkin in to two pieces and weighed it to make sure it equalled five ounces as it said to in the recipe. Satisfied that it did she went to get the soup stock until she heard the sound of the door opening, her heart immediately leapt to her throat.

"Kagome, I am home" Yelled her little brother.

Kagome's heart was still racing, _why is it I always suspect it's going to be Sesshomaru that's going to come through... _Kagome thought through this as she made the soup. Watching the soup mix boil was boring and provided no entertainment, so Kagome ran through the list of suspects in her mind again, she really didn't think many people would go insane if she let, there was only a few and their reasoning's would be far and few.

She almost forgot about the simmering pot until she turned around and it was overflowing with the boiling water, she waited until it calmed down a little until she added the pumpkin slices and waited for them to grow soft before adding the stock to the ladle along with the miso until completely dissolved and then added it to the soup.

"Hey Kagome... would you like me to take it up to grandpa?" Souta asked generously.

Kagome smiled at her brother's kindness and made up a bowl for her grandfather and gave it to him, before reminding him that when he comes down his will be ready on the table. In the time it took Souta to give the soup to grandpa and come down with the empty bowl, it was seven pm and Mrs. Higurashi was home enjoying her own bowl of Kagome's soup absently chatting to Kagome.

Once everyone was sitting around happily to enjoy the delicious meal Kagome had made for everyone, Mrs. Higurashi spoke up.

"Kagome... I will need to take Grandpa to the doctors for a check up in two days time, however I also had a meeting with an executive at my work so I was wondering if you could drop off the files and tell him that I am very sorry but I cannot attend the meeting due to unforeseen circumstances"

"Okay" Kagome accepted, a sliver of fear going up her spine.

Mrs. Higurashi insisted that she clean up since Kagome made dinner, Kagome didn't want to argue because she was tired and wanted to have a shower. Kagome gave her mother a tight hug and went upstairs, opening the window and getting her clothes ready for a shower by lying them on the bed. Kagome sighed as Buyo came in and jumped up on her chair, she picked up the chubby cat and cuddled him, turning back to her clothes she saw that her lists were on top of it, and as if everything was telling her that was more important than life.

"I will get to it later!" Kagome announced, letting her annoyance seep into her voice as she placed Buyo on her bed.

Flopping down onto her bed, she moved her pillow to lay her head comfortably on it, feeling her eyelids flutter she knew she was going to slip into unconsciousness.

-X-x-X-

_Kagome looked around in a daze, she was back with Inuyasha and Shippou and all her beloved friends, walking slowly towards them she yelled out. Stopping dead in her tracks when they looked up, their faces were ghostly white, hideous bags under their eyes... they looked almost like zombies, however they didn't move like zombies._

"_You!" Sango yelled running at her with her __Hiraikotsu. _

_Kagome knew she needed to run but her feet were family planted, as if the messages from her brain weren't getting to her legs. Once she got her legs to react she was stopped by Inuyasha, he looked like a walking corpse, Kagome thought until a piece of his skin fell off. Kagome let out a piercing scream and ran, she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be far behind._

_She kept running until she heard nothing but the calming sounds of nature around her. A ghostly figure emerged from the woods, midnight black hair like a halo around her, the garments misleading others to what she truly was. She may have looked like a beautiful miko but her eyes were the main thing that gave her away, those soulless orbs in a delicately wound clay body._

"_Kikyou..." Kagome uttered silently._

"_Ah Kagome... so good of you to join us" Kikyou said with a smirk, as her friends lined up behind her like soulless zombies. "This is my world you're entering... I captured the souls of all your friends now have them in here" the dead woman said lifting up a vile which had many different coloured lights in them._

"_That's impossible! You died in Inuyasha's arms!" Kagome yelled desperately at her._

"_Or maybe I wanted you to believe that" Kikyou said with a grin, her teeth had become daggers._

_Kagome gulped looking up at the wolf in sheep's clothing._

"_Run Kagome... Run while you can" Kikyou said, lifting a hand delicately to point at her and sick her friends on her._

_She didn't get far before they captured her, ripping her skin to shreds._

_-X-x-X-_

Kagome awoke with a cold sweat covering her body, looking at her clock she saw it was only five am and the sunrise was soon. Kagome took in a large breath and sat at her desk, looking at the piece of paper, she had a new name to add. Delicately she wrote the name Kikyou, while suppressing a shiver.

"Surely if I suspect Naraku, it would be logically to suspect Kikyou... after all it could be another reincarnation... even though I am the original" Kagome stated, she realised if anyone heard this they would think she was insane for talking to herself. Kagome felt a headache coming on, she had written three scenarios about if Kikyou was the suspect and how it would work, she felt as if she was over thinking this.

Grabbing her discarded stuff from her bed from her forgotten shower last night she went and took her desired shower. As she cleaned herself she found it amusing at the thought she could be a detective with how much she analysed a situation and so forth. After her shower her day was the same routine.

The next day was basically the same, except she had finally found a job, at a quaint little cafe as a waitress.

"Mama I got a job!" Kagome yelled excitedly.

"That's wonderful sweetheart! When do they want you to start?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile.

"Saturday..."

"Well that's lovely! Don't forget you have to drop off the files tomorrow to my business associate"

"I won't forget Mama"

-X-x-X-

The next day Kagome's mother told her she would have to look pretty to make a good impression; after all they were a highly upstanding bunch. Kagome decided a midnight blue 3 quarter sleeved shirt with a V-neck would look pretty with a tight black skirt that went to her knees, with her hair up in a ponytail only letting her fringe dangle neatly.

She went to her mirror and put on a pair of black flats, _I think I look pretty good considering everything, _Kagome thought while looking at her outfit from every angle. Walking downstairs she picked up the files that were sitting on the kitchen bench her mother had left; she and grandpa had left about an hour ago.

Walking down the stairs on the warm day, she looked out to Tokyo and sighed, she secretly preferred the Sengoku Era, where everything was green and fresh; not polluted and dirty like these times. Walking towards the Cafe her mother had described to her she saw a familiar face, the icy lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome addressed him monotonously.

"I believe the files you have there are for me" Sesshomaru declared while holding his hand out.

"No... These are for one of my mother's business associates"

"That would be me... thank you." Sesshomaru confirmed, grabbing the slim folder from Kagome's hands.

"Well now you have what you want, I shall leave"

"Ah one second Kagome... I want to hear your list of suspects first"

"Fine! If you must know I have at least five people..."

"I am waiting" Sesshomaru icily established.

"Well there's Naraku who could be incarnated to anyone in Japan, Kikyou who could also be reincarnated and Kouga..." Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru hauling her away from the spot in front of the cafe where they were just standing. She looked over to see the place erupt in flames, licking at the people and furniture inside like a human thirsty for water.

"What... just happened?"

"I believe, Miss Higurashi that I just saved your life from one of your supposed suspects." Sesshomaru smirked.

AN; Okay guys sorry about this being such a fail chapter! I shall post a new one later! I promise I will make up for this one being so short! I don't really have a good excuse for this being short except that I have found something to study 8D which is Biotechnology! Wish me luck for next year! I want to get a few chapters out before I start!

Well if you read this and liked it please leave me a review... actually **leave me a review anyways! ** I swear I love knowing when people have read this and want to keep reading and that you like it! Makes me feel appreciated, and if you're a writer and reading this you'd know what I mean!

**Please **_LEAVE a review and VOTE on my newest poll! It closes Friday! It will be a Halloween fanfic just for you guys... so get reviewing and get voting my lovelies! Forgive any mistakes in this chapter, I am so tired and going to read a bit before sleeping... I will try fix mistakes later!_

_~Burning In The Dark_


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Natural Instincts  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: Prologue  
><strong>Author<strong>: BurningInTheDark  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T but will Progress to M later.  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/General  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence/Gore  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I Do NOT own Inuyasha... duh! If I did I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha fanfiction, Sesshomaru and Kagome would've ended up together instead.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sequel to Puppy Instincts. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgiven Kagome for the Puppy incident, what happens when a new evil emerges? Will they get over the incident or will evil prevail?

**A/N;** Well hello there readers, yes I have updated. It has been a good year since I have update. *Blushes awkwardly and waves* I am dreadfully sorry about that, I have a million excuses but when it gets down to it, I really don't think any of them can really clarify clearly just why I haven't updated but here I go.

Halfway through the year I have started University, I am swamped, literally, with assignments! However I am on my way to getting a degree in professional writing and publishing! Yay!

I lost my muse, yes I lost my love of writing Inuyasha fanfiction, though I blame it on not having watched it or read any delicious fanfiction in forever.

I have made a new account and being suckered into new fandoms, I shall love these.

**This will be the only fanfic I update on this account, apart from some FFVII ones when that muse returns. I hope no one hates me for this. I actually had to go back and read my fanfiction so I could remember where the hell I was going with this... so enjoy! *blush* This is your CHRISTMAS PRESENT LOYAL FOLLOWERS. Please forgive my absence!**

**x-X-x**

'_One, of my 'supposed' suspects? What on earth? _Kagome asked herself mentally, cursing herself for her slow realisation skills, _'Oh right...' _She mentally slapped herself, looking at the burning coffee shop the screams of the people inside died down in mere minutes of her lying there, safe underneath Sesshomaru. She blushed at the close proximity, reasoning with herself that any normal female would blush with Sesshomaru just inches above them, Kagome quickly shook her head, midnight tresses flying madly eliminating the dirty thoughts that would've poured into her head otherwise.

"Sesshomaru, I don't mean to... seem dense, but you know who the suspect is don't you?" Kagome asked softly, staring at him, still in the precarious position.

'_Oh fate, thou art a cruel temptress...' _ Kagome thought sourly as Sesshomaru looked down and realised, moving from the protective position he had over her, she sighed subconsciously. A fleeting moment of their eyes connecting, something lingered in the air before it disappeared, as quickly as the moment came, unable to analyse what it was, she huffed in defeat.

"Of course I do, Miss Higurashi, I just always love seeing how dim-witted you are." The ice prince smirked.

"Ever Mister icicle-up-thine-asshole." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Perhaps, your mind has forgotten over that five hundred year time jump, I still have very acute hearing, Miss Higurashi." The last part was strained, evidence that he was trying to polite.

Kagome rolled her eyes, childish action that it was; it still made her feel better before she began to talk. "Well... Are you going to tell me...? Fluffy?" Kagome couldn't help but tease, even if the glare she got could freeze her over fifty times over if possible.

"No." A curt response from the man now standing, brushing off specs of bits of ash from his pristine suit. "However, I will tell you that this person, whom we both know, has an army, one that cannot be killed, even with the Tensegia."

Kagome realised that he was giving her vital evidence, if it could not be killed with poison, weaponry or anything that demons possessed; she wondered what could be that powerful. The thought hit her then, Tensegia kills beings from the underworld, not only that it can send enemies to Hell, the fact that this enemy could withstand that kind of power, it sent shivers up her spine and made her hair stand on end.

"They're the un-dead, aren't they?" She whispered, as if saying it could summon them to her. She recalled the dream, the one about Kikyou and her friends that had been turned into zombies, the thought seemed farfetched; however she knew it was true. Risking a glance at Sesshomaru, she saw the white-haired man nod, silent and emotionless as ever.

Thoughts came rushing back then, remembering why she truly had come, to drop off files for the 'business associate', _my ass, _Kagome thought before making a mental note to question her mother about it further, later. The alarms of the fire engines arriving didn't faze her in the slightest, it did however make her realise while Sesshomaru was standing there, brushing his almost pristine suit, she was still lying on her elbows on the floor. Standing quickly she brushed off her midnight skirt and readjusted her three-quarter blue v-neck shirt, standing next to Sesshomaru, trying to look as though they hadn't just survived what should've been there death.

Cobalt blue eyes widened as she saw the back of Sesshomaru's suit, it was seared in spots, although small it was still enough for her to be amazed that it had not managed to sear the white business shirt underneath. Kagome told the ice-lord to not bother with trying to look presentable, while at the front the image worked, from behind it did not.

A white eyebrow rose at this, Sesshomaru shrugged off his work blazer and sighed at the small singed holes that varied in size, before folding it properly and folding it over one of his long arms. Kagome watched with fascination, and envy, at the elegant way he still managed to do everything, before an elbow was held out and she graciously accepted it, knowing that it would look suspicious otherwise.

The next half an hour was a blur, all she could recall was Sesshomaru explaining to the fire-crew what happened, giving a statement to the police as well as handing over his jacket and helping Kagome with her statement. After the brief recollection that played through her mind, she realised that she currently sitting in a nice hired car, on leather seats next to Sesshomaru and the silence around them was thick and nauseating as it stretched out.

"I'm afraid you cannot go home for a while... It is too dangerous Kagome." Sesshomaru stated in a toned that dared not be argued with. "While you were... Off with the faeries, for lack of a better analogy, I called your mother, telling her of the circumstances, which you will not be home for a few months at the least. As such I have promised her to pay for your Grandfathers medical bills and she may work shorter hours but get the same amount of pay for her normal hours."

Kagome felt tears well up behind her eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to spill over, she looked up to the ceiling of the car and blinked rapidly, waiting until she could no longer feel them lingering. She looked back to the man with liquid gold eyes staring at her, face a mask of impassiveness, skin the colour of marble with hair that flowed around him matching the colour moon rays, if Kagome was any other woman she would've leaned in and kissed him, however she knew this man, and he was not to be kissed.

She turned away, looking out the car window as she spoke, afraid to make eye contact with Sesshomaru again, lest he see her inner thoughts. "I thank you for your consideration Sesshomaru; however where do you purpose I stay for these "few months" hmm?" She questioned, even adding the action for the quotation marks.

"Firstly, Kagome, you aren't safe at home, as I have already made this clear. Secondly I have more than one apartment, however I believe it would be best if you stay in one of my less used ones next to me, that way if something goes wrong I don't have to come halfway across town to get you. Thirdly, I knew you would never come unless you got something in return, however, like you are, what you wanted in return was selfless and I was willing to help on those grounds alone."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, hesitantly. Painfully aware of how little space the hired car had in the back and how much room they seemed to take up, she crossed one milky leg over the other and continued staring out the window until the car pulled up outside of the stairs leading up to her house and shrine. She looked to Sesshomaru and back out the window, waiting for some sort of signal, that it was okay to leave. She got her reply in Sesshomaru exiting through the door on his side, quickly she followed suit and walked with him up the stairs.

Another silence, stretched out for the umpteenth time, the awkwardness surrounding them like a thick cloud of miasma, she knew the only reason Sesshomaru was being hospitable at the time was because this was a very serious problem. The enemy, the army of un-dead creatures and whatever else it was she'd have to face, she knew that this was not going to end well for more than one reason. _He still hasn't forgiven me for that puppy incident and he isn't likely to forgive me anytime soon... I bet when he leaves me at that apartment, I won't see him again unless I __**have**__ too._

Kagome giggled lightly at that, even though it was a childish thing she thought of, the book associated with it was still a favourite, _Beauty and the Beast, _her favourite fairytale, she sighed knowing that life could never be like that, but made a mental note to find the book. Sesshomaru instructed her before she got to the door that she was to pack a bag and immediately hurry back down so they could get on with the day; Sesshomaru said he had work to finish off, of course.

Kagome quickly followed through, bringing a small wheelie back with clothes, toiletries and a few other miscellaneous things that would keep her company. She descended the stairs slowly and stopped as she heard murmuring voices, listening in on the conversation.

"I know this is hard Mrs. Higurashi, however you can come see Kagome every day and she may come see you..." Sesshomaru offered politely.

"I just don't see why this guy is such a threat..." Mrs. Higurashi murmured softly.

"Kouga's army is un-dead, and they seemed to be after Kagome and myself, if she stays here, I am afraid she will be in more danger as will the rest of your family." Sesshomaru stated.

"KOUGA?!" Kagome squealed, the mortification evident on her face.

**x-X-x**

**A/N: **_I realise that was short, but I will write another chapter after I have sleep. I have insomnia and well I haven't slept yet and I started writing this at 5am and had many tea breaks in between._

_Heh. Well tell me what you think loves, the review button is right there. _

_The next chapter will be about 8-10 pages compared to this short 4 page one._

_Please do review, I like knowing you like my work._

_*waves*_


End file.
